The All-Stars of Wawanakwa
THE ALL-STARS OF WAWANAKWA The All-Stars of Wawanakwa is a fictional titular reality show that follows the competition of sixteen returning teenagers at Camp Wawanakwa, a fictional island located in an unspecified area in Muskoka, Ontario. The campers participate in themed challenges and must avoid being voted off the island by their fellow campers. At the end of the series, the winning contestant or the last camper to stand on the island will win $1,000,000. The competition is hosted by Chris McLean, who is assisted by the camp's chef, Chef Hatchet. At the beginning of the season, the sixteen campers are evenly placed into two teams, the Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures. In each episode, the two teams participate in a challenge, in which one or more campers can win invincibility for their team. The losing team is called to the campfire at night, where they must vote one of their members off the island. The camper with the most votes is eliminated from the competition. At this campfire, McLean passes out marshmallows to the campers who have not been voted off, while the one who does not get a marshmallow is eliminated. That eliminated person must then walk to the island's dock and take the Flush of Shame that will flush them away and will "never, ever come back", according to Chris. About halfway through the season, the teams are disbanded, after which the challenges continue; the winner of each challenge then only receives invincibility for him or herself, whereupon a camper without invincibility is voted off the island. This process of elimination continues on until two players remains on the island. These two players, are now then subject to a final contest. At the end of the season, a camper wins the competition, while the loser ends up being the runner-up. However, the runner-up can still be the winner in the alternate ending of the season finale. (This version of All-Stars takes place before Revenge of the Island) Written By, Jordan Contestants Lindsay (The Blonde Bombshell) What’s your best quality? For sure my left cheekbone. When I smile just right and use Babelline Sparkle Blush in “Coral Dream” it’s like looking at a Pickasto Painting. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *What was that group that played at my last birthday? Brown Nosed Peapods! *SPARKLY PINK *It’s a tie between Legitimately Blonde and Semidark—those vampires SPARKLE! *Pink Cotton Candy! Describe your craziest dream. Oh it’s crazy! I don’t even like to think about it! Me, in beige, sandals with socks—ugh, I'm going to throw up. Best memory from childhood? The first time I laid eyes on sparkly lip gloss. I was four and I ate it and I know it’s not food now but it tasted so sparkly!! Most embarrassing moment at school? OMG! Totally that time I forgot to match my nail polish with my toenail polish with my lip gloss with my outfit with my earrings with my underwear. I stayed home mortified for a week! Describe the first job you ever had. Is winning Little Miss Make Up from Toddler to Teen a job? Or is a job what you get done to your nose? Ten years from now, what are you doing? My make up! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? My boyfriend Todd, no I mean Terry, no uh Ted, uh, what was the question? It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Where are the sales at??!? ---- Heather (The Queen Bee) What’s your best quality? Probably my ability to do everything better than everyone else while simultaneously making everyone do everything for me. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) ''' *Any song I Karaoke to. *Depends on my mood-violet right now. *All of the Scrollsaw Movies (lunatic knows how to plan ahead!). *Gourmet. '''Describe your craziest dream. Pretty much Scrollsaw 4 but in pastels. Best memory from childhood? That time I got my whole class to sell my chocolate bars for the junior debate club charity drive to get the president a new bike. I was the president. Most embarrassing moment at school? That time I had spinach on my tooth for like whole first half of a minute. No one noticed, but how embarrassing! Describe the first job you ever had. Making mom and dad buy my Guide Gal cookies. Took a lot of whining, but they forked over the cash eventually. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Queen of the European Union with my face on every coin, bill and credit card. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Definitely not Alejandro. And for sure not gazing into his beautiful eye—ugh! Snap out of it Heather!! It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Question: Did I cause it? ---- Courtney (The Type-A) What’s your best quality? Oh for sure it’s my leadership skills. I’m organized, smart and not afraid to speak other people’s minds in the way I want to hear them. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *Violin *The colour of success of course: green *Rules of Arrangement or any other movie with the word Rules *Sushi Describe your craziest dream. It’s more of a nightmare but I dreamed Gwen kissed my boyfriend Duncan and they called themselves...Gwuncan!! Gross! Best memory from childhood? ' Making my first list. I still have it. Wake up, change my own diapers, make apple sauce, eat apple sauce, cry until attention needs are met. '''Most embarrassing moment at school? ' Oh my gosh! That had to have been when my acceptance to law school was rejected because I was too young. I’d already started defending my fellow grade sixers facing detention! I was mortified! 'Describe the first job you ever had. ' CITW— a Counselor in Training Wheels. I gave out speeding tickets to other tricyclists at the park. It didn’t pay because I was self-employed. '''Ten years from now, what are you doing? Without a doubt I will be a Supreme Court judge after having successfully sued the Total Drama franchise for unlawfully exposing me to idiots. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? ' Tell anyone and you’re dead, but I already had it. It was when Duncan and I snuck into Chef’s kitchen and "liberated" a bunch of snacks. I never felt so alive! Don’t say anything!! '''It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less what would you do? ' Make a to-do list! ---- Gwen ''(The Weird Goth Girl)'' 'What’s your best quality? ' I guess it’d be my ability not to get all "yippe" and "yay team" over stupid stuff like getting a date for the prom, or winning a challenge or the lottery. '''Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *I like some emo, I like some punk. Whatever the sheep aren’t into. *Midnight blue *Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror *Blueberries Describe your craziest dream. ''' An alien art collective came to earth and commissioned me to airbrush the Moon whatever way I wanted. I made it look like a giant Alien Egg with one tentacle bursting from a crack. Wicked cool. '''Best memory from childhood? For sure that time me and my little brother snuck into the insect convention and set all the bugs free. Now my home town’s ecosystem is in all kinds of studies. Most embarrassing moment at school? I spilled battery acid all over my clothes in metal art class and had to wear a red track suit from lost and found for the rest of the day. Ugh, it was BRUTAL. Describe the first job you ever had. I washed old ladies’ hair at the Hair Net-work in the plaza by my house. Some of the job rubbed off, my hair is blue too. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Opening a new art gallery full of all my sketches, paintings and concept art installations. By then I’ll have my Art History degree and would probably help alternative youth express themselves. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Not so much a date as a time machine trip to hang with Salvador Dali for a day, painting melted clocks and exchanging ideas. Man that’d be cool. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? ''' Sketch the last sunset. ---- Sadie ''(The Large Sweetheart)'' 'What’s your best quality? ' I guess it's that I share a brain with my BFFFL, Katie. We think alike and act almost the same, I think that's something special. The only thing is, is that I'm prettier. '''Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *Pop, anything that's new and popular. *I like Ecru but maybe Fuchsia! *Pretty in Purple! *Anything Sweet, mmmm! Describe your craziest dream. ''' Katie died and I laughed! How is that even possible, if she's to die surely I would too. '''Best memory from childhood? When I first met Katie! I was on my own in a park of some sort, heaven knows why I can't even run and if I even tried I'd probably collapse in a heap after a few feet. Anyway, these popular chicks were stood beside me, picking on me and just then here comes Katie! I can never thank her enough for meeting me otherwise I think I might not have any friends in present day. Most embarrassing moment at school? I was really hungry and when I went to the cafeteria with Katie, I ordered as much as I could and ate it all. But then during the free period our teacher stuck on a horror film, of course it'd be a slasher film. Causing me to vomit everywhere. Gross right? Describe the first job you ever had. I worked in a food stand in mine and Katie's favourite mall. The owner found me eating the food for the customers though so I was fired after a few weeks. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Living in my own apartment, maybe. With Katie in the one next door, or even the same one!! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? JUSTIN, Oh my gosh he's just perfect. Maybe just sitting on a beach with wine and chocolate with smooth jazz in the background. Amazing! It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? ''' I would stay with Katie the whole day. Eat food and maybe watch my favourite movies one last time. ---- Sierra ''(The Obsessive Uber-Fan)'' '''What’s your best quality? My ability to retain every single fact, figure, elimination and relationship status of every single Total Drama player. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) ''' *Total Drama Theme song remixes *Pinky Purple *Mick and Morah’s Superlong Mixed Tape *Whatever Cody said '''Describe your craziest dream. I caught Cody and Gwen making out and, well, you probably don’t want to know the rest. Best memory from childhood? That time in the school playground where I did a one handed cartwheel while holding my sandwich in the other hand. Nobody saw, nobody ever sees what I do, but that’s okay. They’ll see me on TV! Most embarrassing moment at school? The time I spilled ketchup on my Cody T-shirt. It looked like the Codester’s eye was bleeding! Describe the first job you ever had. Starting up the first of what’s now 30 Cody Fan Pages. All focus on particular Cody awesomeness, like The Cody’s Big Toe fan page, The Many Colours of Cody’s Toothbrushes fan page, etc. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Finishing a decade long massage on Cody’s feet. Now that’s a perfect girlfriend! Right?! Tell him he’d be so lucky to date me, k? My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Cody, making out. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Protect the Code-ster! ---- Dakota (The Soulful Fame Monger) What’s your best quality? I look great on camera! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *I love pop music. *Pink, pink, pink! *Shoeless, it’s about these girls who like to buy shoes! *A healthy salad. Describe your craziest dream. I had the worst dream ever, where I suddenly became kind of ugly, you know, like a regular person – ew ! Best memory from childhood? Winning all those beauty pageants. Most embarrassing moment at school? I remember once I forgot to turn my cell phone off in class and it went off. So embarrassing! Describe the first job you ever had. I worked as a waitress at a chicken place, called French Calais. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I’m in Hollywood! I get a new script to read every day. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? I don’t care who I’m with, but the paparazzi would follow us all day. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Before I decided, I’d have to put on my lip-gloss. ---- Jo (The Take-no-Prisoners Jockette) What’s your best quality? I’m tough as nails. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Nothing wrong with a little workout music. *Grey is good. *Charlie’s Devils *Who needs food? Food is for wimps! Describe your craziest dream. It was really weird, but I once dreamed I let a guy win because I found him ‘attractive’. Best memory from childhood? The first time I was picked first when we were divided into teams. Most embarrassing moment at school? I went for a jog between periods and someone locked me out of class. Describe the first job you ever had. I was the enforcer for the neighbourhood kids. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Personal trainer to the stars. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Willy Slanks, he invented this great new workout system, BowTies. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? The world doesn’t end on Jo’s watch! ---- Staci (The Compulsive Liar) What’s your best quality? My favourite quality is knowing about all my great-great-great-grandfathers and what they all did. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Simple Flan, they’re really cool! *Blue... Did you know my great-great-great grandfather twice removed invited the saying “true blue”? It’s true! *The Invention of Crying, with Nicky Blervais. *My great-great-grandmother on my mom’s side loved bacon! Describe your craziest dream. I once dreamed that my great-great-uncle Charlie was telling me all sorts of crazy lies! Best memory from childhood? When I did my class project on my great-great-uncle Jason who invented the letter E. Most embarrassing moment at school? When I realized the letter “E” had been around a lot longer! Describe the first job you ever had. I worked in a hair salon. I made sure people knew they looked beautiful! Ten years from now, what are you doing? I want to get into forensics and find out who the liars are! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Richard Nixon, he reminds me of my third cousin once removed, Andrew. I’d want to know about his life! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Put on my Tihanna CD! Didn’t she do a song with N&N? Something about lying? My great-great-aunt Mildred told the first lie. ---- Zoey (The Borewhore with No Personality) What’s your best quality? I get along with everyone! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *The Bertles *Red, lavender, and blue. *Total Action 2 *Fruit! I love oranges. Describe your craziest dream. I was in a huge mall but all the stores kept switching places, so I was always lost. Best memory from childhood? Bringing home my first finger painting. My parents were so proud of me! Most embarrassing moment at school? I once had my shirt on inside out and backwards. I think I got dressed in the dark! Describe the first job you ever had. I was tutoring other kids at school. I loved it when they understood everything! Ten years from now, what are you doing? I want to go into teaching, or maybe be a researcher. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? I think I’d hang out with ParkadeTire, it’s this awesome band I like! We’d go on tour. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Chill out in a park, and maybe have a picnic. Everyone’s invited! ---- Duncan (The Juvenile Delinquent) What's your best quality? Probably my ability to hot wire anything with an engine. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *Punk *Piercing silver *Among the many I’d say Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror *Anything you can hide a weapon in (cakes, casseroles, y'know, prison food) Describe your craziest dream. It was whack!! I worked at this ice cream shop and had never missed a shift. I wore a creepy pink shirt and a loser hat and didn't even set the place on fire after I punched out. Creepy! Best memory from childhood? That time I snuck into the R rated movie, Blood Fort. I was four and it was awesome. Most embarrassing moment at school? Oh man, one time I accidentally put up my hand to answer a question. Not cool. Describe the first job you ever had. Job? Ha! Yeah, never had one. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Giggin' all the underground punk clubs with my band. That and expanding my Skull Hood Ornament business. Can't have enough skulls man. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? I can't say who because you know her: strong personality, really hot, speaks her mind. We'd probably just end up arguing, but that's what I like about her. It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Steal a car and drive. ---- Owen (The Bundle of Joy) What’s your best quality? I’d say my ability to control my own gaseous emissions. I can fart and burp the alphabet at the same time and alternating. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *Oh I love Dock Rock! Wooohoo! Nicklefront! *Chicken skin beige *I just saw Overcast with a Chance of Meatwads (food from the sky!) *The delicious kind you eat Describe your craziest dream. That time I ate too many baked beans and sleep walked for two days, man were my dreams crazy! I don’t remember any of them, come to think of it. I don’t remember any of my dreams! Am I a robot?!! Best memory from childhood? ''' Oh the first birthday party I was invited to! There was cake and singing and cake and games and cake and then I threw up, but it made more room for cake! '''Most embarrassing moment at school? The time I had three bean chili for lunch and then farted in chemistry class. Gord Fitzlemon (he sat behind me) had his bunsen burner on high. I blue flamed the eye brows right off his face! Describe the first job you ever had. I was the refreshment rep for my older brother’s football team. I had a bright orange drink mustache for weeks! So cool. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Whatever it is, I’ll be havin' fun. I wanna live in a giant cottage with the biggest BBQ in the world, where all my Total Drama buds come to party every weekend. Wooohoo! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? All of my new pals, partying it up at the cottage, roasting marshmallows with my own blue angels! It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy DJ (The Gentle Giant) What’s your best quality? Oh it’s gotta be my Mama. Well, she’s not a quality, but she’s the reason I am the way I am. And I think I’m pretty okay! Oh and I dance sweeeet! Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *Jamaican reggae *Blue *Bob the Gallant Sheep *My Mama’s chickpea Roti. Describe your craziest dream. I was a squirrel and I was being chased by a fox. And my human self was yelling for me to go to him. Y’know, like he’d protect me? Then he trips and I scream and wake up before he lands on me. Best memory from childhood? Making sand castles on the beach back home in Jamaica with my mama. Most embarrassing moment at school? ''' When I fell in a puddle and screamed for the lifeguard. '''Describe the first job you ever had. It was at a pet shop. I was fired. Here’s a tip, things with scales don't get along with things with fur. They could have told me!! Ten years from now, what are you doing? ' Hopefully sitting with my Mama and my girl and my pets drinking punch on the beach and watching the sun set. '''My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? ' Lady BlaBla in a horse and carriage at the Central Park Zoo in New York. MMhmm! '''It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Tell Mama, "Make it stop!" ---- Trent (The Cool Musician) What’s your best quality? I'm quite good looking and I'm very talented when it comes to music. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything, music is literally my life! *Khaki maybe. *Gelspray. *Sour Guitars, they're amazing! Describe your craziest dream. My parents went insane and made up a huge fire and stuck all of my musical instruments, music notes and iPod into it. It was dreadful! Best memory from childhood? Receiving my first instrument from my father, which I played none stop. Most embarrassing moment at school? I decided to perform in a talent contest, my talent being music. But when it was my turn and I got up on stage I completely froze. I don't even know what happened, I probably past out or something. Describe the first job you ever had. It's not time yet dude, enjoy your youth before you rush into adulthood. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I would like to see myself as a huge name in the music industry, hopefully this show gives me some attention from music labels willing to accept underground artists! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Amber Hide! I heard she loved a man with a guitar so why not have one at a five star resort whilst I play her, her favourite songs! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Play my guitar all day with my family all with me. ---- Noah (The Sarcastic Know-It-All) What’s your best quality? ' Easy, my brain which is why I need to be in a constant state of rest so it can be used to maximum effectiveness. '''Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) ' *The kind I can’t hear *Meh *No thanks *Just ate. '''Describe your craziest dream. More of a nightmare. Some dorkster asked me what my craziest dream was. Best memory from childhood? I made the school bully cry at assembly, just by making fun of his shoes. Most embarrassing moment at school? Guys with my brains and wit don’t get embarrassed. Describe the first job you ever had. Six years old. I was the site moderator for Kosmic Kaos, but that’s just because I hacked in and pretty much did what they should have been doing. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Probably lying down somewhere, video headgear on, manipulating my brain synapses to conquer yet another virtual army of Grogboars. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Cinderhella243 in my Underground Alliance. Never met her in person or seen her but man can she organize an onslaught. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Sleeping, resting, lying down, leaning. ---- Alejandro (The Spanish Manipulator) What's your best quality? I can smell a person’s weakness and exploit it in seconds. It’s a skill I’ve been honing since childhood. Let’s just say, we went through a lot of nannies. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *Salsa *Fiery red *I have no time for them *Anything with spice Describe your craziest dream. Since I can control my dreams, none of them are crazy. Best memory from childhood? The time I smooth talked our school bus driver into handing over the keys. What a ride that was. Most embarrassing moment at school? You’re kidding right? Look at me. I don't get embarrassed. Describe the first job you ever had. The son of a diplomat is always working. You must say the right things to the right people at the right time all the time. You learn what people want to hear and then you say it. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Gaining interest on all of my lucrative investments made from the winnings I plan on easily acquiring this year from my fellow subordinates. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? It’s more like the woman's dream date would be with me. We would spend the night feasting at a Spanish tapas restaurant then running it off with the bulls. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Smooth talk my way out of it. Yes that was seven words, but look into my eyes and try to deny me. ---- Lightning (The Athletic Overachiever) What’s your best quality? Ladies love Lightning’s muscles! Sha-BAM! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything with a great beat. *Yellow and blue *The Splat and the Curious, parts 1 through 3! *A protein shake does me right. Describe your craziest dream. One time Lightning had this dream where the ladies were totally ignoring me! What the heck! Best memory from childhood? Freshman year, first string QB – Sha-BAM! Most embarrassing moment at school? Lightning doesn’t get embarrassed he gets lucky! Describe the first job you ever had. Lightning was a waterboy before he could read! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Don’t know yet, but it’ll be the best! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Ike “Springball” Clementine. Man, that guy can run! Would love to get some tips from him! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? GAME ON! SHAZAM! ---- Scott (The Devious Redneck) What’s your best quality? My ability to get people to do what I want ‘em to! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Kan’Ya East *Blue and green *Animal Place *Whatever Chef doesn’t make us eat. Describe your craziest dream. I once dreamed I tried to get my team to win! Best memory from childhood? The very first time I got my parents to argue. Good times. Most embarrassing moment at school? I once co-operated with someone else! True story. Describe the first job you ever had. I had a lemonade stand. I guilted my neighbours into buying some. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I like telling people what to do – so maybe a CEO. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Who needs a date? Gluing loonies to the floor is just as fun! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I’d go out by myself and whittle whatever was happening. ---- Cameron (The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy) What’s your best quality? Hmmm... quality. Quality. I guess I’m nice! I don’t know! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *My mom loves disco, so I guess Tina Summer? I’m not allowed to listen to music. *I like purple and red. *Frankie the French Fry and the Adventures at Bendy’s *Plunkaroos! Does anyone eat those anymore? Describe your craziest dream. I once went outside and went to the park by myself! It was terrifying! Best memory from childhood? I loved capturing Danaus plexippus! That means butterflies. Most embarrassing moment at school? My mom always makes my lunch, and I forgot it on the counter at home! Describe the first job you ever had. I’m not allowed to have a job. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I want to be a lepidopterist. More butterflies! Or, a biologist. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Staying in my room and watching a nature documentary. Perfect. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? HIDE! ---- Mike (The Multiple Personality Disorder) What’s your best quality? I guess I get along with everyone I like to help... You young whippersnappers! Always needing help! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *In my day, we made our own music! *Colour? We never had colours! The world was black, white and grey! *There weren’t any movies, they were… Da! Yes! I love-a da movies! *Whatever keeps me in tip-top shape! Describe your craziest dream. I was doing a dismount and I fell! It was so crazy! I… Wow. I’m back! Uh, yeah. I don’t really remember my dreams. Best memory from childhood? I can’t say I had a great memory. I think riding my bike around my house was good. Most embarrassing moment at school? Well, um... I think a friend came to visit me once, it was kind of embarrassing. I... Describe the first job you ever had. Hey hey. My first job? I was workin’ with my Uncle Vinnie fixin’ up old cars, that’s what. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I got my own body shop, big house and... Arrgh! And a pile o’ gold from the mines! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? With my wonderful wife up in the Yukon gone prospectin’! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Depends who is at the wheel I guess. Chapters One: Heroes vs. Villains Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Two: Evil Dread Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Three: Saving Private Leechball Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Four: Food Fright Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Five: Moon Madness Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Six: McLean's Wonderland Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Seven: No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Eight: Suckers Punched Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Nine: You Regatta Be Kidding Me Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Ten: Zeek and Ye Shall Find Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Eleven: Behind the Mask Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Twelve: The Obsta-kill Course Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Thirteen: Sundae Muddy Sundae Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Fourteen: Breaking Point Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Fifteen: Back For Seconds Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Sixteen: Storm of the Season Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Seventeen: The Bold and the Booty-ful Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Eighteen: The Final Wreck-ening Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Elimination Table